The King and I
by Enjeru
Summary: One man's ambition and greed lead him to fall to the clutches of royalty's boredom-induced trickery. -S9R3 of YGO fanfic contest-


A/N: Woohoo! Technical problems (sorta) solved! :D

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Ryuuji was uncomfortable.<p>

Situated within the heart of Kaiba Corp. he continued to shift nervously in his seat, occasionally pulling on the tie around his neck. How he hated wearing suits, they didn't suit him at all, but this was proper business meeting attire. Not that this was turning out to be much of a business meeting.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Ryuuji groaned and sunk further down into his chair feeling much like a child his parents were fighting over. Pegasus crossed his arms and glared across the long conference table at the seething brunette with mild irritation.

"There is no need for such dramatic displays, Kaiba."

"Dungeon Dice Monsters could be the next best thing in the gaming industry and yet you continue to turn up your nose like a spoiled brat."

_That__'__s __gonna __strike __a __nerve_, Ryuuji thought. Sure enough, Pegasus was on his feet in outrage.

"How dare you!"

Ryuuji rolled his eyes as the meeting, like all the others, devolved into a match of name-calling. _It__'__s __like __they__'__re __an __old __married __couple,_ the young duelist thought. While Pegasus' disinterested in his gaming ideas had stung, Kaiba's efforts to change the American's mind were more embarrassing than helpful. Seeing that this get together wasn't going to be any more successful than the others, there wasn't any reason for him to sit around and suffer through it.

Ryuuji sighed and picked up the empty suitcase resting against his leg (it was more for show than anything), back when he had hoped looking older and professional would sway his hero into making a business deal with him. He left the conference room without announcing his leave, not that those bickering so-called adults would notice.

"There's no magic in it!" something gleamed behind the veil of Pegasus' silver hair.

"Magic?" Kaiba quaffed, "What's magic got to do with anything?"

"It's got _everything_ to do with it! Magic is key!" was the last thing Ryuuji heard before he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and heaved a sigh, his feet taking him in a random direction. He wasn't too familiar with Domino City, only recently moving here and enrolling in the nearby high school, but he was eager to start up a game shop here. While in this situation with the company CEOs, looking for a building to rent or getting a building permit were things that cheered him up. The sooner he had a shop of his own the closer he'd feel like he was actually achieving his dreams.<p>

He glanced around; Domino City was actually quite beautiful draped in autumn. Ryuuji paused when he spotted the empty lot just ahead, moving closer he inspected the size and the general state of it. The grass was browning, not too surprising considering the weather, and it fairly large; it'd be perfect for a two story building. He brushed back a few loose raven colored tresses and scanned the area; it wasn't the perfect location, while on a main street it was situated between housing districts. Ryuuji felt his spirits drop when he spotted another game shop just across from the lot, without Pegasus' support his shop wouldn't be much different than his competition.

_This lot would be perfect… _

Ryuuji glanced again at the Kame Game shop, chewing his lip it wasn't long before a mixture of curiosity and boredom drove him to check it out. The bell above the door chimed, echoing throughout the house, Ryuuji peaked in and was a bit put off by the dim lighting.

_Was the place closed? Then why was the door unlocked?_

"Hello?" Ryuuji called out.

"Welcome."

Sitting behind the counter was a young male, bright red eyes focused on him intently. Ryuuji felt a shudder run through him as he opened the door fully, feeling oddly exposed as the man looked him up and down.

_How'd I not notice him? _

Sitting up straighter the silhouetted man beckoned Ryuuji inside. Warning bells went off in his head, he felt glued to the porch step, he couldn't go in-wouldn't! He could just imagine the paper headlines; Idiotic Student Wanders into Abandoned Game Shop Where Mass Murder was Waiting for Him.

"Oh, s-sorry…wrong address!" he took a step backwards, ready to run down the street screaming like a girl, but then the shadow flicked on a light switch next to him. The spotlights inside the display counter he was sitting at flickered on, they weren't bright enough to light the room but it did make the features of the man easier to see.

Ryuuji's babbling came to a halt. Enticing green eyes widen and he pointed (rudely!) at the other in sudden shock. The man behind the counter smirked and propped his chin on his hand, the other continue to beckon the other inside.

Ryuuji chocked, "You're…You're Yuugi Motou!" he rushed inside the shop to get a better look at the unmistakable shock of hair the man sported, not aware of the door slowly closing behind him. The man chuckled lightly as Ryuuji fumbled a proper greeting, clearly in awe of him (even if he wasn't _really_ Yuugi Mutou).

Ryuuji was beyond ecstatic, he of course knew that the King of Games lived in Domino City but he'd never in a million years thought he just bump into him like this.

"So," the drawl of his voice was dark and borderline sinister sounding, "what brings you to Kame Game shop?"

"Oh…uh," Ryuuji blinked, "I was just curious, I guess." His eyes darted to the wall behind Yuugi, he could have sworn the shadows had flickered briefly even though the light casting them hadn't. Now that the initial fan girl moment was fading, he realized he was still very much in the dark with a stranger. _But __he__'__s __Yuugi __Mutou!_ He tried to reason to himself but it didn't stop the paranoia from clawing its way back in.

"I see, curiosity killed the cat, you know." It should have been a casual retort but Ryuuji didn't like the way Yuugi had purred the word _**kill**_. His heart was beating the underside of his ribcage painfully, he didn't dare breathe for his lungs were starting to make his chest feel tight. Did Yuugi always have those wine colored eyes, eyes that stared at him like he was a piece of meat?

"Let's play a game." Yuugi gave a bright smile.

"Eh?" Ryuuji almost fell to the floor comically from the change of atmosphere. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Yuugi tilted his head innocently, "Not at all, you're a fan, right? Don't you want to play against the King of Games?"

Ryuuji was chewing on his lip again, who hadn't imagined dueling against the King? What if he won, it was a long-shot fantasy, but now that Ryuuji had a real chance at taking the title from the King, he couldn't help the buzz of excitement that filled his entire being.

_Just __imagine_, he thought to himself, _Ryuuji __Otogi-King __of __Games!_ And even if he didn't win, and it was mostly likely that he wouldn't, simply dueling Yuugi would be enough publicity. People would come from far and wide to see the two game shops, where the owners would have a good-natured rivalry battle every now and then. Ryuuji gasped; maybe he could get the King of Games to play Dungeon Dice Monsters! Pegasus wouldn't be able to ignore _**that**_!

_Yuugi_ watched the starry eyed teen before him with interest, he didn't even have to say a word, the kid was practically convincing himself. A soft nudge to the forearm caught his attention; he glanced to his left where the empty hallway was.

He shook his head and whispered, "Not now, Aibou."

"I'll do it!" Ryuuji started searching his pockets for his Duel Monsters cards before it dawned on him he was still wearing his suit, before he could even curse at his rotten luck the King snatched up Ryuuji's tie and yanked him closer.

"I had a different game in mind." The King licked his lips in a sensual manner.

_Ooookay_, Ryuuji thought, _creepy __vibes __are __back __again._

"What…" the teen gulped nervously, "what kind of game?"

"It's simple. We both lean real close," Ryuuji resisted when the other pulled again on his tie, "the first to back away loses."

Ryuuji stared at him and then at the slow smirk on Yuugi's face.

"Wait…you want me to play gay chicken?" the teen was dumbfounded. Yuugi couldn't be serious! That wasn't the kind of game he wanted to base his reputation on! To think that was the kind of thing Yuugi Mutou was into…it made Ryuuji feel very uncomfortable.

The King tapped his fingers along the glass of the counter display case with feigned impatience however he's eyes were lit with amusement.

"You're not scared are you?" Ryuuji frowned. "You can have whatever you like if you win."

_Whatever I want…_

He repeated his thoughts out loud and the King nodded, his smirk could rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

_Cocky bastard._

"Fine! If I win then word of this is never to get out **and** you have to duel me publicly to a game of _my _choosing."

The King nodded, "Seems fair." His eyes darted to the side. "When I win, I shall get a kiss."

"Huh?"

The King stretched before snatching Ryuuji's tie once more, he had a mischievous gleam to his eye as he drew the teen in.

"Game…"

At the site of unusually sharp canines Ryuuji's instincts begged him to stop this before it was too late.

"Start."

Ryuuji flinched, for what he wasn't sure, but Yuugi had released his tie and was now positioning his arms on the counter, leaning up on his elbows to reach him. Determination set in and Ryuuji carefully leaned in closer, he need only beat Yuugi at his own game and fame and fortune would be within his sight.

They were getting closer, Ryuuji had the distinct urge to close his eyes, wasn't that what you did when you kissed someone? But the King still had that look in his eyes and Ryuuji didn't trust him enough to give in to the impulse. Just when they were merely a hairs length apart, and Ryuuji was praying Yuugi would pull away before they lip locked, something burst into light atop Yuugi's forehead, filling the room with blinding light.

Ryuuji pulled back to cover his eyes and the King smirked, "You lose."

The Eye upon his forehead dimmed into clarity and the shadows swarmed forward to swallow their prey.

* * *

><p>Yuugi, in translucent form, stared wide-eyed at Ryuuji's body slumped on the floor; soulless. Tears sprung up and he shakily wiped them away before turning to his body.<p>

_Why?_

The King turned to look at him, seemingly unfazed to what he'd just done. Yuugi started shaking, wanting nothing more than to hit, bite, and scream at the imposter in front of him. First the bullies at school and now this boy…

_He __didn__'__t __do __anything __wrong, __he __was __innocent!_ Yuugi chocked back a sob, _It__'__s __not __right__…_

The King knew of his partner's abhorrence to sending souls to the shadow realm, he glanced at the body on the floor, maybe he'd gone a bit far roping in an bystander merely for the fun of it. He sighed as Yuugi started sniffling.

"Aibou…" he stood and pulled his partner's ghost-like form towards him. Yuugi struggled, tried to phase through the King's arms just like he did through everything else in this form but to no avail.

"Don't touch me." Yuugi had meant it to be a demand, to sound as angry as he felt but it came out more like a defeated child. And honestly that's all he was compared to the spirit.

"Now, now Little One, you remember what I get when I won the game, right?"

Yuugi blushed. _A __kiss._

Yuugi ceased struggling as his darker self pulled him closer and claimed his prize.


End file.
